Energy-saving lamps are usually used as high bay lights, flood lights, spot lights and the like in the market. However, these lamps are neither energy-efficient than an LED lamp, nor have a longer service life than the LED lamp. The LED lamp can work for more than 50,000 h, and can work under a high-speed on-off state, while the energy-saving lamp will become black and will be quickly broken in case of being started or turned off frequently. The LED lamp can be packed in a solid-state, belongs to a cold light source type, is convenient to transport and install, can be installed in any minitype and enclosed device, and cares nothing for vibration. Moreover, the LED lamp is environment-friendly, and has no harmful substances such as mercury and the like.
Although the LED lamps with tenable leak tightness are used as the high bay lights, flood lights, spot lights and the like presently, the service life of the power supply is generally short, and the heat dissipation performances are poor.
FIG. 1 is a structure schematic view of a present energy-saving lamp. FIG. 2 is a structure schematic view of a radiator of the present energy-saving lamp. The radiator 1-1 is a cylindrical structure and the cross section thereof is sunflower-shaped. A power supply box 1-2 of the energy-saving lamp is installed on the top of the radiator 1-1; in this way, heat is dissipated through the radiator 1-1 when the energy-saving lamp is working. Since the power supply box 1-2 at the top of the radiator 1-1 is unceasingly heated by rising hot air, the temperature of the power supply is increased, which affects and shortens the service life of the power supply.
Moreover, the present energy-saving lamp cannot dissipate heat outwards as soon as possible, and the heat dissipation performances thereof are poor.
Furthermore, if the power of the energy-saving lamp is changed, the size of the radiator in the cylindrical structure with a sunflower-shaped cross section needs to be changed, and a module needs to be manufactured in each time when the size of the radiator is changed, which causes a higher cost.